Solution: Marriage
by Sheepy14
Summary: The Straw Hats head towards Aria Kingdom, whose King is notorious for forcing beautiful women into marriage. To avoid trouble, Nami and Robin have to pretend that they are married. Which two men will have the honour of being their husbands?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

**Chapter 1**

"Aria - the Kingdom of Songs - here we come!" Luffy declared as he sat atop the Sunny's head.

A creepy voice snickered, "Aria is known for their ravishing songstresses, yohohohoho!"

"Beautiful ladies?" Sanji's face lit up.

As the skeleton and cook continued to fantasize together, a dark, solemn voice burst their bubble.

"But I also heard that the King loves women. Almost all the beautiful bachelorettes have been taken as his concubine,"

"Forcing them into marriage, huh?" How cruel," Usopp commented.

Suddenly, a tiny voice cried out in horror. "Doesn't that mean Nami and Robin will be in danger?"

"What?! Nami-swan and Robin-chwan will be in danger?!"

"Yes, indeed, we may end up being his concubines," Robin smiled.

The sniper shivered. "D-don't say such things with that face, Robin!"

"Oh, I have a SUPER idea!" the resident cyborg jumped up, scaring away the seagulls that were perched on his hair.

Chopper's eyes shone. "You're so cool, Franky! What is it?"

Franky beamed in pride. "Marry them off,"

"To whom?"

"To some-two from our crew."

* * *

"Ooooooii! Zoro, wake up! Nami, where are you? We have an important discussion!"

Nami came out from the kitchen. "What, our captain knows how to have an important discussion?"

"Is it dinner time already?" a sleepyhead asked, looking around groggily.

"Oh, good, everyone's here now," Luffy grinned. "Nami, Robin, choose your husbands!"

* * *

After Robin explained the situation to Nami, the guys got in a straight line, standing side-by-side.

"So, the objective is to pretend that we are already married an thus fend off the pervert of a King, right?" Nami asked, as Robin nodded in reply. In attempt to get this over and done with, the girls started their selection promptly.

They looked at Luffy, who was grinning goofily, rather excited about the prospects of being a husband and dad soon.

"Too stupid," Nami thought with a sigh.

"He's too young," Robin announced with a motherly smile, as Luffy looked down in dejection.

They shifted their attention to Franky.

"Pervert," came Nami's reaction.

"Older than me, but embarrassing to be with," Robin honestly declared.

The girls looked into Brook's hollow eyes.

"No." they rejected the idea in immediate unison.

"Yohohohohohoho, that means I can't see your panties?"

As Chopper's turn came, they smiled and ruffled his fur, only adoring him.

Usopp. Wait, where was he?

"Whatever, let's move on," Nami shrugged. He was probably suffering from 'I-can't-get-married-to-anyone-but-Kaya' right now.

She eyed Zoro in contemplation. Feeling nervous under her intense gaze, Zoro's face heated up and he shifted his eyes to the side.

"My, Swordsman-san, could you perhaps be blushing?" the older woman mused, in which Zoro responded with a flustered denial.

"Nami-san.." Sanji looked at her expectantly, with eyes full of promise.

Robin watched Nami thoughtfully, deciding to let the younger girl make a choice first.

Nami saw the cook's earnest gaze and decided to grant his wish just this once. He had, after all, done a lot for her.

"Alright, I'll go with Sanji-kun then,"

"Then I'll take Swordsman-san," Robin flashed Zoro a smile, noticing the subtle disappointment reflected in his eyes. "_Could it be…_" she thought with a giggle.

* * *

Author's note:

There. It was really boring to write the first chapter, so I reckon it will be as boring to read it. Lots of dialogue here and they don't look as appealing as they would animated. But I'm 3/4 way done with Chapter 2 now! Will most likely post it tomorrow hahahahahaha I think. Please note that this will not have any romance between Zoro and Robin. Only SanjixNami, and a little one-sided ZoroxNami, if you sensed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, it was decided that the two newly-formed couples were to share a room on the ship, so as to build their relationship in preparation of Aria Kingdom. Each room, of course, had two beds. The crew was kind enough not to torture them, and at the same time they wanted to minimize the chances of a scandal.

Arrangements were made and roommates were switched efficiently. Very quickly, they were settled down.

"Sanji-kun, let's get this straight, okay?" Nami said as she sat down on her bed; Sanji had moved into her room. "Be serious during this period. No _Nami-swaaaan_ or _Robin-chwaaan_ or flirting for that matter. Portray yourself as a good husband, if not our cover may be blown."

"Okay, N-Nami… san. Ugh, I can't say your name properly!" Sanji pulled his hair.

"That's alright," Nami took hold of his hands to prevent him from turning bald. "Many couples still keep the honorifics because it's cute,"

"C-couple?"

The only thing in his vision was their joined hands, and immediately he started to feel giddy.

* * *

"Zoro, you don't look too well," Robin said in concern.

"Tch, I don't mind acting as a couple, but why do we have to share rooms? They're giving the pervert cook exactly what he wants," Zoro complained.

"It looks to me that you're unhappy about Cook-san and Nami sharing a room,"

His eyes widened. Why would he be? He was just worried that the pervert might try to get fresh with Nami.

Zoro was about to retort, but deep down he knew that Robin was right, and that whatever argument he may give, it would still be flawed. Thinking this, he sighed in defeat, a tinge of sadness present in his dark orbs.

* * *

Sanji awoke to an unfamiliar room; he blinked his eyes to take in the surroundings. Oh, this was Nami's room… and this scent… was he on Nami's bed?!

He shot up.

"Oh, Sanji-kun, you're awake? You fainted on my bed. It's five now, time to prepare dinner!"

"Right away!" Sanji ran towards the door, but Nami stopped him.

"Wait, Sanji-kun. You don't need to be so uptight around me. As long as you play your role well, I'll play mine too. We have to learn how to be natural,"

Sanji stared at her beautiful, loving eyes. Man, she was a good actress. He wished this husband-wife thing was real. Nevertheless, Sanji was glad to have the privilege of seeing this side of her.

"I'll try my best, Nami-san. Would you like to prepare dinner with me?" Sanji gave a rare, charming smile filled with emotions and a gentleness that Nami found endearing.

He would be cuter if he were like this more often. She didn't understand why she was enjoying this; usually she would have found it a chore. And what she said earlier about 'no flirting around'…. was it only to make the act real? She seemed to like the fact that this was the one time she could get him to be dedicated.

* * *

"Nami's doing dinner?" Usopp whispered to their captain.

Instead of being discreet, Luffy loudly laughed. "Haha, she may poison us, huh?"

Sanji slammed a plate of pasta before Luffy. "Don't be disrespectful, my beloved wife is so kind, helping me with such things,"

Zoro scoffed. _Beloved wife?_ This cook was taking it too far. Surely Nami wouldn't like -

"Anything for you, silly," The cook's wife wrapped an arm around his, gracefully balancing a big bowl of salad on her free hand.

The green-haired man twitched. She was playing along? "You guys are disgusting,"

"Jealous, Sir Marimo?" Sanji retorted calmly.

Zoro, for once, ignored him. Swirly Eyebrows must be brainwashing their navigator, he thought.

* * *

Sanji could feel another drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. He glanced nervously at Nami, who was leaning against the headboard of her bed, reading a book. He had never shared a room with a lady before, so naturally he didn't know what to do when a goddess was right there.

Determined to lighten his mood, he tried his luck.

"Nami-san, can I tuck you into bed after you're done with the book?"

Ten minutes later, Sanji sighed in exasperation. Nami had ignored him and carried on to read her book with full attention. Of course she wouldn't agree -_ Slam!_

His thoughts were broken when Nami abruptly closed her book.

"Okay, I'm done," the girl stared at him plainly, expecting him to make the next move.

Sanji blinked once, cautiously getting off his bed, approaching hers.

Nami's heart pounded furiously. Honestly, what did she think she was doing? This was unlike her, and yet she wanted to feel like a child again. She missed the times where Bellemere would tuck Nojiko and her into bed.

As she reminisced the past, Sanji had already helped her to lie down and was lifting the blanket up to her neck.

"Goodnight, Nami-san." he whispered, reaching out to switch off the table lamp.

Then, in the dark, he brushed her fringe aside and caressed the top of her head, planting a gentle kiss there, where Bellemere used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed, and the Straw Hats were finally at the seas of Aria Kingdom. They split into small groups for their own shopping and sightseeing.

Chopper, Usopp and Brook had wanted to visit the theatres, where musicals were held every four hours. The first two had just wished to do something safe, while the third went for the music and girls.

Luffy and Franky had no particular goal; they just wandered around aimlessly, fascinated by everything.

Naturally, it was mandatory for the couples to be together for the sake of image. Nami and Sanji went shopping, and at the same time had in mind to stock up on food. The former was surprised that the latter hadn't insisted on seeing the pretty songstresses yet.

As they entered a posh-looking jewelery store, Nami instantly had her eyes on a gold necklace, embellished with precious blue sapphires. It wasn't too plain, neither was it too grand. The perfect balance, if Nami had to say. She had been wanting something like this for some time now, but she wasn't sure if she ought to splurge, especially since the crew funds had been sort of low.

Sanji examined her; Nami had grown to be more thoughtful after two years. Perhaps it was because she missed them. As the saying goes, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Could their two-year separation have caused Nami to realise her feelings for him? Sanji felt a giddy spell surge through him again at the thought of this possibility.

Sanji stole a quick glance at Nami. As her husband, it would be natural if he were to buy the necklace for her, right? But would she get upset over his disregarding of her pride?

Out of nowhere, a rough voice sounded in the quiet store.

"Come with me to the palace and let His Majesty look at you!" An armoured man grabbed the small wrists of a beautiful saleslady.

"No, please don't," she cried in desperation. No one dared to stand up to the soldier.

Sanji searched Nami's eyes for a sign; he wanted to keep a low profile and not cause trouble for Nami, but a lady was being mistreated right before his eyes - whatever should he do?

"Sanji-kun, what are you doing? Help her!" Nami stared at him incredulously.

His Nami-san was amazing after all, Sanji thought, as he rushed to the rescue of the damsel.

After beating up the soldier, Nami knew they couldn't stay any longer. Taking hold of Sanji's arms, she dashed out of the store, praying that they would get away safely.

Turning into alley after alley, she spotted a rather humble, empty inn and decided that they should go into hiding there.

After settling down in a small room, Nami picked up her baby Den Den Mushi and contacted the others, informing them of her whereabouts. The Straw Hats had gathered there that night and had booked the whole inn, which only had four rooms anyway.

* * *

Nami slid out of her cream, striped dress, carefully hanging it up. Bath time was the best; she enjoyed taking a long soak in a hot tub. The bathroom was nowhere as grand as Sunny's, but it was still cozy.

The lock was faulty, but she had warned the guys about it. Despite that, she was a tad worried. What if Brook and Sanji took the chance to peek? What if Luffy just walked in for no apparent reason? Well, it wouldn't be a great deal actually, since she was going to be submerged in the water.

Meanwhile, Brook had indeed been trying hard to control himself from peeking.

"Bear with it, Brook," Usopp said. He knew better that the skeleton would end up with all his bones broken under the wrath of Nami.

Zoro, who had just woken up (as usual), decided to take a walk and loosen his muscles before starting night training.

"Where's Sanji? I want supper!" their ever-hungry captain exclaimed. Sometimes Chopper wondered whether he had worms in his stomach.

The cook had been preparing dessert for the girls in the inn's kitchen, but he was on the verge of giving in to temptation. It was his dream to be able to peek, and a chance was right there! The thought of the navigator's body drove him nuts, and eventually he told himself that he had to do it after all. Quietly tip-toeing, he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ahh.." Nami exhaled in satisfaction. Now that she felt fresh, she craved for some of Sanji's desserts. Nothing like pampering herself after a long, chaotic day...

Just as she stood up to step out of the bath, the door swung open.

"Is this the ex..it.." a familiar moss-head trailed off with uncertainty. Both their eyes widened in shock as they gaped, but neither made a move.

Then, they heard footsteps behind.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" the innkeeper - a middle-aged man - asked, peering into the bathroom.

Zoro rushed over to Nami, wrapping her tightly in his arms, covering her with his big build. He turned his head and shot a terrifying look at the innkeeper.

"Close the door!"

The poor man scurried away.

Getting over her shock, Nami began to regain her senses.

"What.. the.. hell, Zoro!"

She lifted her hands to hit him, but he stopped her and covered her mouth with his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All signs of life left his eyes as a lone cigarette fell from his mouth. In disbelief, he looked to the ground and walked away as silently as he had came.

Sanji was on his way to where Nami was when he spotted a very anxious innkeeper running away. He had asked what was bothering him, but all the innkeeper told him was that the orange-haired girl and green-head were having a good time together in the bath.

The cook had to check for himself, so he stood outside the bathroom door.

"What the hell, Zoro!"

It was Nami's voice.

The next things he heard were muffled sounds and what was possibly passionate kissing.

Then his cigarette fell.

* * *

"Nami-swan, I made tangerine pudding!" Sanji's eyes sparkled as he handed her a small plate.

She sat down on the double bed, inhaling the sweet aroma of her favourite fruit. "Thank you,"

"Anything for the lovely Nami-swaaan!"

Why was he back to being like this? He had played the role of a serious, loving husband perfectly for the past week.

Nami let the first scoop of pudding melt in her mouth, enjoying the nostalgic flavour.

"Did you have a good bath?" He was beaming like a fanboy.

She nodded.

"No one disturbed you, did they?" he asked again, maintaining the same expression.

Nami thought about the events in the bath barely half an hour ago. Zoro had walked in on her, hugged her bare self and kissed her like nobody's business.

Her face flushed in embarrassment as she averted her attention from Sanji, replying, "No, not at all,"

She had hit Zoro's head after breaking free and quickly got dressed, and she hadn't intended for anyone to find out about what had happened, especially not Sanji.

Sanji saw it all - her blush, her embarrassment, her lies. He felt his whole body shiver; it was unbearable. He didn't like that Nami was making that expression because of Zoro.

"What were you and Zoro doing?"

Nami was taken aback; Sanji was rarely so grave with her.

"Pardon?"

"What were you and Zoro doing inside the bath?"

The girl looked away in guilt, giving the same embarrassed face. This made Sanji angry. What was she hiding?

In the next instant, Sanji did what he would have least expected to do. He grabbed her unfinished plate of pudding, pushing her down onto the bed, swiftly placing the plate aside.

Nami stared into the unreadable eyes hovering above her, unsure of how to react. She tried to escape, but his grip on her shoulders were firm.

"What are you doing, Sanji-kun? Come to your senses!" she shouted, thinking that if she exercised more authority instead of submitting weakly, he would let her go. But the tone of his response scared her.

"Oh, so you'd push me away, but not him?"

Was he talking about Zoro? This was getting out of hand. Sanji was accusing her wrongfully, and it wasn't even like he had the right to. Why were the guys all so forceful that day? First Zoro, now Sanji. They usually listened to her, but today it seemed like they were out of their minds. What exactly was wrong with them?

Nami concluded that they must have been possessed, including herself, because the next moment, she was pressing her lips against Sanji's. She didn't move an inch, as if conveying all her feelings through that one, focused link.

Her victim was at a loss; this was bad for his heart. He had been overwhelmed by all sorts of emotions that day, none of which he really understood.

But Nami was _kissing_ him. Nami _was_ kissing him. Nami was kissing him _initiatively_. And he wanted more.

Sanji closed his eyes and parted his lips, capturing hers in desire. He could taste her tangerine-coated lips between his, as he continued to devour them endlessly.

He was enjoying this. Granted, he would have loved a kiss from any fine lady, but the one before him was not the same. She was especially lovely to him. He didn't think he had any reason to claim that he loved her, but Sanji definitely felt for their navigator more than any other. Maybe it was because they were crew mates?

Arms feeling tired, he leaned down on her, propping his elbows on her sides to support his weight as he cupped her cheeks yearningly.

Then he realised - Nami wasn't budging. She wasn't returning the kiss. Her lips had stayed closed, and her half-lidded eyes were gazing at him wistfully.

_Shit_. He had gotten ahead of himself.

"Nami-san.." he trailed, frowning, regretful of his actions.

"I'm not pushing you away," she murmured. She had kissed him just to quieten him down and prove to him that things weren't like what he thought, but then he started crossing the line. It felt to her as if he had done all that to win Zoro - not out of his own feelings for her, but for the sake of venting his frustrations.

Sanji looked at her forlorn face.

"I'm sorry," He sat up, pulling her into a warm embrace, a single tear rolling down his cheeks.

Nami almost cried; her feelings finally got through.

* * *

After they had both calmed down, Nami explained the entire situation to Sanji, who gave a growl or two every time Zoro was mentioned. The cook swore not to let her experience such a horrible bath time again, but he hadn't dared to admit that he had had the intention to peek earlier that day.

As the peacefulness of the night crept in, the two slept under the same covers for the first time, as if it were the most natural thing to do (for the room only had one bed). They snuggled closely, neither unabashed about their sudden intimacy, heartbeats lullabying each other.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? :D It was rather awkward for me to write the kiss scenes and I actually googled "How to describe kissing" x: I think my dad saw the title of the tab hahaha I hope he didn't. Anyway, I found this tumblr post about writing kiss scenes and it really helped! I'm so happy now because I feel like I leveled up and I also feel like I can go up to my friends and randomly describe a scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following day, the pirates had gone out exploring again. Sanji and Nami had disguised themselves by wearing cloaks and shades, and the whole crew stayed together so that the wanted couple would be less obvious.

Trailing behind with Robin, Zoro spotted a street stall that sold unique pieces of jewellery, supposedly produced in Aria. There was a silver bracelet adorned with emeralds. The swordsman liked emeralds – they were similar to the colour of his awesome hair. The bracelet was thin and classy, resembling his type of girl – resembling Nami. But wait – Nami was nowhere near classy, was she?

Zoro threw a glare at the navigator, who was heartily engaged in a conversation with her 'husband'.

Well, he probably ought to apologise for the previous night, although Nami beat him up even after he protected her from the eyes of a stranger. Still, it was a good chance to make peace. Nami loved jewellery; surely she would forget about the incident if he gave her the bracelet.

Nodding decisively, he paid for the item with the image of an elated Nami in his mind.

Using her devil's fruit power to pull Zoro back on track, Robin asked quietly, "Is that for Nami? It suits her."

"There's no hiding from you, is there?"

Robin giggled, "I guess not."

* * *

A while later, the Straw Hats found themselves reunited with their captain who had run off somewhere earlier on.

Luffy had apparently made friends with a pink-haired man at a restaurant. The man was so amazed by Luffy's appetite and rubber body that he ordered the restaurant to give the glutton all the food that he wanted. Breaking into tears of appreciation, Luffy had called him the 'bestest friend ever', and the next moment they were acting like sworn brothers. Before the pink-head parted ways with Luffy, he had invited him and his said crew for a banquet that night.

Luffy gathered his crew around town in a very grand carriage that his new friend had lent him.

"Where exactly are we going, Luffy?" Usopp asked. What if it was all a ploy by the marine to capture them?

"To Wolfram's house!" the straw hat only exclaimed.

"Is he a noble?" Nami's eyes shone as she took off her shades, "You picked up a good one, Luffy!"

* * *

"Welcome to my palace, dear guests. I am King Wolfram, ruler of Aria Kingdom." He sat proudly on his throne.

Luffy laughed, Usopp fainted, Chopper attended to Usopp, Brook offered tea to the king, Franky… danced around. The other four only stood there cautiously.

"The king loves women..." Robin's words from a week ago echoed in their heads, "All the beautiful bachelorettes have been taken as his concubine…"

They had to prepare themselves, because anytime now the king was going to see Nami and Robin, and –

"What breath-taking beauty!" King Wolfram descended the stairs and ran towards the girls. But before he could reach them, the blonde and Marimo stepped up front.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but they are our wives." Sanji bowed respectfully.

The king was crestfallen; he wanted the two of them, but there was no helping it since they were already married. Despite that, he had wished to see more of the beauties while they were here, so he extended an invitation for the crew to stay in the palace for their entire time in Aria.

"Say _ahh_, Zoro-chan." Robin held a fork to the swordsman's mouth. Their plan was for the couples to act as sweetly as possible to convince Wolfram that they were genuine.

Zoro readily accepted the piece of steak from his wife. It was embarrassing, but he wasn't losing to anyone in acting. He was, after all, the greatest in the world.

Robin stood up to get herself a drink, but Zoro took the cup from her. "I'll get that."

The woman chuckled, "Thank you, my dear."

Seeing Zoro excuse himself, Nami quickly stood up. "Ah, I'll get some drinks too. What would you like to have, Sanji-kun?"

"Red wine please, Love." He felt a little uneasy, but he thought Nami would want some time to clear things up with Zoro.

* * *

"Zoro," Nami walked up from behind. The corner of the banquet hall was quiet; all the servants were busy serving dishes to the king and Straw Hats.

Zoro picked up a jar of juice effortlessly, quickly filling up the glass. "Yes?" He was surprised that Nami would approach him, but he maintained his cool attitude.

"I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday," The girl dislodged a bottle of wine from an ice bucket. "Though it was your fault for losing your way in such a small inn and kissing – "

"Sh-shut up," He cut her off, then, awkwardly searching his pocket, he took out a small tie-string pouch. "Here."

Nami took it from his hands with some hesitance. "What's this?"

"An apology gift,"

She eyed it. "It's not some bug inside, is it?" Slowly, she loosened the string. "Oh, this is really pretty! Seems like Robin and my fashion sense have rubbed off on you."

Seeing Nami struggling to clasp the bracelet around her wrist, Zoro put down the glass of juice he was holding and helped her with it.

"Thanks," she flashed him a quick smile. "Let's go back now."

Zoro trudged behind Nami, staring at her back in a trance. She probably thought nothing of wearing his bracelet openly, but it meant much more to him. He almost wished that the tiny silver chain had _'I'm Zoro's'_ carved onto it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow update and dryness of this chapter! ): I was, and am, having a writer's block! The next chapter is done too, and I think it's quite fluffy, but I'm pretty lazy to type it out x: I'll be out of town from tomorrow, so I guess it won't be up so soon? ^^"

Now that the king's in the picture, what do you think will happen next? Also, any suggestions for fluff while the couples are enjoying their nice awesome grand stay in the palace?


End file.
